1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply connection structure device, and more particularly to a power supply connection structure device which is safe to use, waterproof, and prevents electric shock to an individual.
2. Description of Related Arts
A power supply connection structure device is generally electrically connected to a power supply so that an electrical appliance is supplied with electric power for working. A conventional power supply connection structure device can be a lamp socket, a three-hole power cord, or an electric socket. The lamp socket, which is a two-phase power connection device, generally includes two plug columns which are respectively electrically connected to the live wire and the neutral wire. The lamp socket is electrically connected to a lamp for supplying electric power to the lamp. The three-hole power cord, which is a three-phase power connection device generally having three plugholes for coupling with the live wire, neutral wire and the ground wire respectively, is electrically connected to an electrical appliance for providing power supply. The three-hole power cord is widely used with office equipments, such as computers and printers, household electrical appliances, such as rice cookers and electric water heaters. The two-hole and three-hole electric sockets are also common in our daily lives. However, there are still some potential safety hazards for the conventional power supply connection structure device, especially the problem of waterproof and electric shock to an individual. For example, a curious child may pull off a fluorescent tube of a household desk lamp from its socket and may touch the socket with his or her hands. As for a conventional power cord, they may hold conductive objects such as metal nails, and copper wires, and insert them into the plugholes. These behaviors are very dangerous that may result an electric shock to an individual. On the other hand, since the current power supply connection structure device has no waterproofing capability or feature, when water unintentionally gets into the power supply connection structure device such as a three-hole power cord, the device could be electrically connected to the power source, that is when a person is in contact with the device, an electric shock to the person is easy to take place. Therefore, a power supply device which is waterproof and prevents electric shock to an individual for ensuring its safe use is a common demand in the market.